News
by hkashley
Summary: Maeve survived Zugzwang, and now, 2 years later, has some very important news for Spencer.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry if the first chapter is a little short. **I do not own Criminal Minds.

Spencer glanced down at his phone after closing the case. 1 missed call and 1 new voicemail. He quickly dialed his voicemail and heard Maeve's voice. "Hey Spence, it's me. I have some important news, but it won't sound right over the phone. See you when you get back. Love you!" He stared down at his phone for a long while, wondering what it could be.

"Spence, you okay?" JJ said, noticing him.

"It's Maeve. She has important news. She wouldn't say over the phone." He said quietly. JJ hugged him lightly and said,

"Don't worry about it Spence. I'm sure everything's fine. Come on, time to go."

He sighed and boarded the plane. He was very quiet, and sat alone reading a book. Morgan got up and sat down across from Spencer.

"Reid, you alright?"

"Yeah." He replied, not looking up.

"Come on Reid, what's up?"

Spencer glanced up. "It's Maeve. I'm trying to figure out what her important news could be."

"Reid, stop worrying about it. You'll be home soon."

Maeve sat at home, waiting for Spencer. She heard the door unlock and stood up. As he entered, she immediately told him the news.

"Spencer," she put her hands on her stomach and smiled, "I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all so much! Again I do not own criminal minds.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Maeve, oh my god! That's wonderful!"Spencer said, a huge smile on his face. He squeezed her tightly, lifting her up a little bit. He let her down and saw the huge smile on her face.

"I love you, Spencer." She said. "I called the team. They're all coming over tomorrow night."

"Are we sure we want to tell them so soon? I mean-" Spencer started to say but Maeve quickly shushed him.

"We have to tell them Spence. " she whispered, "They're your family."

* * *

THE NEXT NIGHT

Maeve gathered everyone in the living room, and her and Spencer glanced at each other and Spencer began to tell them the news.

"So as you all know, Maeve and I have some news for you..." He said nervously.

"I'm pregnant." Maeve said, smiling at them.

"Oh my god, congratulations both of you!" JJ said, embracing Maeve.

After everyone got their hugs and 'Congratulations' in, Garcia threw her arms up and said "Finally a baby genius!"

Maeve glanced down. "Actually, baby geniuses..."

* * *

So there it is, sorry for it being so short again. I haven't decided names or even genders yet so if you could review and post a suggestion I would appreciate it very much! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey Spence." JJ said, sitting down next to him on the jet.

"Hey JJ." He said, not looking up from the book.

"Isn't Maeve due soon?" She asked curiously.

He nodded. "About a month and a half."

"So what are the names?" She said with a small smile.

"Alexa and Valerie." he replied, smiling. "Still haven't chosen middle names, though."

* * *

-a month later-

It was early in the morning, about 5 am, when Maeve elbowed Spencer. "Spencer, wake up."

"W-what?" he mumbled.

"They're coming." she said. "We have to get to a hospital."

He sat up and quickly helped Maeve to the car and drove as fast as he could to the hospital. After he got her checked in, he dialed Hotch's number.

"Hotch? It's Reid. I can't come in today, Maeve just went in to labor." Spencer said once Hotch answered.

"Reid, take as much time as you need. We don't even have a case yet." Hotch said. "Should I tell the team?"

"Sure." he said. "Gotta go. Thanks Hotch."

* * *

After many hours, Spencer sat next to Maeve's hospital bed, holding his newborn daughter. JJ peeked her head in and asked quietly "Is it okay if we come in?"

Both Spencer and Maeve nodded and the team came in. "Everyone, this is Alexa Jennifer Reid," Maeve said, motioning to the baby Spencer held, "and Valerie Diana Reid." she continued, looking down at her daughter in her arms.

Penelope squealed in joy. "Can I hold her?" she asked Reid. He nodded and stood up, handing Alexa to Penelope. "Hi, little miss Alexa Jennifer." She looked up and smiled. "Welcome to this world, baby genius."

* * *

Very sorry this took so long! Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Spencer, when are you going back to work?" Maeve asked one day, about 8 months after the twins were born.

"Want me out already?" he chuckled to himself. He looked at her, "I'll go back when I'm sure you're ready to take on these two on your own."

"I can handle it, Spencer." She laughed. "Go back tomorrow." He opened his mouth to object but before he could Maeve leaned over and kissed him lightly. "No buts."

* * *

The next morning, Spencer was about to head out the door when he stopped. "Maeve?" He said. She walked out of the nursery, holding Alexa.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Go Spencer." she smiled. "Don't worry about me."

* * *

Spencer entered the BAU and all eyes turned towards him. Everyone was silent for a long moment before Morgan said "Welcome back, Pretty Boy."

Reid smiled. "Thanks, Morgan."

JJ walked up and hugged him. "Maeve sick of you already?"

Reid laughed and nodded. "Afraid so."

* * *

They were on a case in North Carolina, where the UnSub killed prostitutes, burying them in dumpsters. He was anxious to get home, to see his kids after a long case. He was finishing up paperwork when Morgan came by, taking the rest of his stack. "Go on and get home, Pretty Boy. Must miss them by now."

Reid smiled. "Thanks Morgan. I do." He stood and grabbed his bag. He head out the door and drove home. He opened the door slowly and quietly, as it was late and he didn't want to wake the girls. He saw Maeve sitting on the couch. "Hey." He whispered, "Why aren't you sleeping?" He said and checked his watch. 10:45. "It's late."

Maeve shrugged. "I missed you."

"C'mon, bedtime." he laughed, pulling her up and switching off the TV. They had just gotten situated in bed when Valerie started to cry. Maeve sighed and started to get up. "No, I'll get it. You relax."

* * *

Reviews would be greatly appriciated!


End file.
